Smile
by HaerinAhn
Summary: LAST CHAP! / YUNJAE FANFIC/ Jaejoong menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri itu dan menghilang di balik pintu./ "berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau menghilang?"
1. Chapter 1

Title : Smile  
Cast : Yunpa a.k.a Jung Yunho, Jaema a.k.a Kim Jaejoong  
Genre : Romance, a little drama  
Rate : T for Teen, everyone can read :)

Yunho punya Jaejoong, Jaejoong punya Yunho. Yunjae punya Shipper. TVXQ punya Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia is me! xD so. Yunjae Is Real ! xD  
Yunho adek kelas Jaejoong di sini. :D mereka beda setaun. :D

Happy reading ~~

Chapter 1

Kim Jaejoong POV

Tiupan angin itu membuat rambutku tak dapat berdiam diri. Mereka terus bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang meniupnya. Namun, tiupan angin itu tak terasa dingin olehku, mungkin karena seragam sekolah yang merekat ditubuhku cukup tebal, ditambah lagi sinar mentari siang ini begitu hangat dan mempu mengusir kedinginan ini.

Aku tersenyum memandang lepas pemandangan luas sekolah ini. Ternyata sekolah yang sudah kudiami selama tiga tahun ini sangat lapang dan luas. Aku yang berada di atap sekolah seorang diri merasa nyaman memandangnya.

Bukan untuk pertama kali aku berada di tempat ini, oleh karena itu tempat inilah yang akan kurindukan ketika aku lulus nanti. Di tempat ini telah tercipta berbagai kenangan indah dan menyenangkan, terutama kenanganku dengannya. Dia Jung Yunho.

Dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum disaat aku ingin menangis, dia yang selalu menyadarkanku ketika aku lengah dan dia yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku terpuruk jatuh.

Yunho-ah… aku selalu tersenyum setelah aku bertemu denganmu, karena senyuman itu akan terukir ketika aku mengingatmu.

...

Dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku berada ditempat ini seorang diri. Ia datang dan cukup menggangguku saat itu.

Flashback

"Bukankah tidak baik seorang diri di tempat sepi ?" Tanya Yunho mengejutkanku dan dia berada di sampingku.

Aku hanya diam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho si siswa baru saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tetap mempertahankan kebisuanku. Tanpa memandangnya aku pun bermaksud pergi. Namun, tangannya menahanku, sehingga terpaksa aku harus melihatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada sunbaemu ?" Tanyaku terdengar kesal yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho dengan paksa.

"Ah?" Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Mianhae, aku kira kau satu angkatan denganku… Mianhae Hyung…!"

Aku mengacuhkannya, dan meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

End of Flashback

...

Itu adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, hari itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari segala alasan yang berdampak hingga saat ini. Ya, Karena aku bertemu dengannya, aku dapat mengawali diriku untuk menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Hari yang terlewati bersamanya di tempat ini telah berlalu selama dua tahun. Ya, waktu dua tahun yang menurutku terlalu singkat.

Aku masih diam dan mematug di tempat yang sama, aku memandangan pemandangan yang juga masih sama. Entah apa yang ingin aku lakukan tapi aku yang kini tengah menunggunya datang akan tetap menunggunya dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar dan tercantum nama Yunho mengirim pesan.

From : Jung Yunho

Hyung, kau dimana ?

Mianhae, sepertinya aku telat.

To : Jung Yunho

Wae ?

From : Jung Yunho

Aku harus membantu Junsu memberi makan

Kucing kesayangannya. Kau dimana ?

To : Jung Yunho

Chincha? arraseo, gwenchana

Aku juga masih di rumah

Temanilah Junsu

From : Jung Yunho

Gomawoyo!

Aku harus lebih lama menunggunya. Dia harus menemani pacarnya Junsu terlebih dahulu. Ya… dia harus lebih mementingkan Junsu dari pada aku. Tapi kenapa aku harus merasa sakit mendengarnya ?

Yunho-ah… kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Hyung mu saja, aku tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Aku tersenyum seorang diri, menatap layar handphoneku yang kosong. Dan kembali mengingat hal-hal yang berkesan dengannya.

...

Ketika aku pertama kali menjadi seorang siswi kelas tiga di Dong Bang High School ini. Aku yang tengah berdiri di atap sekolah ini dihampirinya.

Flashback

"Hai Hyung…!" Sapa Yunho mengejutkanku.

"Ah… Kau !"

"Hem… bagaimana kesan pertamamu menjadi siswa kelas 3 ?"

"Sama sekali tidak berkesan !"

"Aaaa…. Wae ?"

"Entahlah… namun itu yang kurasakan !"

"Hem… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatnya berkesan saat ini juga !"

Aku melihatnya yang tengah memandangku dengan senyumnya. Matanya yang kecil semakin tidak terlihat ketika ia tersenyum.

"Jangan ngawur !" Jawabku yang kemudian tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyung !" Jawab Yunho yang tak lagi memandangku.

"Jeongmalyo ? Arraseo… apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Hem… ikut aku !"

Yunho dengan segera memegang lenganku dan membawaku berlari. Menuruni tangga, dan melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang ramai. Aku tak tahu kemana Yunho akan membawaku saai itu, namun dalam hati kecilku aku bertekad akan mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun ia membawaku.

Hingga akhirnya, kami berdiri di depan dinding perbatasan lingkungan sekolah dengan lingkungan luar. Dan saat itu pula aku mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya !" Ucapku yang tidak percaya bahwa Yunho bermaksud membawaku membolos.

"Ayolah Hyung… Hari ini saja. Percayalah padaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa !" Kata Yunho yang kemudian mendorongku dan dengan isyarat ia menyuruhku melewati dinding ini dengan cara menaiki tangga yang tepat berada di depanku saat ini.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya, Yunho-ah…"

"Ayolah hyung… kau pasti bisa !"

"Kau duluan !" Aku mundur dan sedikit mendorong Yunho.

"Tapi kau janji kau harus mengikutiku !" Kata Yunho yang kembali ia memegang lenganku.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, entah apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, seolah ia berlari dan membuatku terdiam selama beberapa saat ketika aku melihat lengan Yunho yang menggenggam erat lenganku.

"Yaksokae !" Jawabku yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman itu dan menyuruh Yunho segera menaiki tangga.

Aku melihatnya dengan cepat menaiki tangga itu satu per satu, lalu ia menghilang setelah tepat berada di puncak dinding itu. Dan kemudian segeralah aku mengikuti langkah-langkah Yunho.

Dengan perasaan tak yakin, aku menaiki anak tangga itu dan ketika aku sampai di puncak dinding kulihat Yunho tersenyum padaku dan menyuruhku segera melompat.

"Ayo hyung… lompatlah !" Teriak Yunho.

Aku memejamkan mata dan melompat dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kyaaaaaaa….." Teriakku yang akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna.

Ketika aku membuka mata, Yunho dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku yang tengah jongkok.

"Kau berhasil hyung !" Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menyambut lengan Yunho.

"Kau tahu hyung Aku tidak berharap kau jatuh sempurna seperti itu !" Kata Yunho.

"Mwo ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku harap kau jatuh dipelukanku ! Sehingga aku bisa memelukmu hyung… hahahaha!" Jawab Yunho dengan tengilnya.

"neoya … !"

"Mianhae hyung… Aku hanya bercanda !"

Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku. Ternyata hanya sebuah jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang tengah berlalu lalang. Kulihat Yunho, lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo hyung…!" Ajak Yunho.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya… kau mau membawaku kemana ?"

"Percayalah padaku… aku tidak akan melukaimu hyung !"

Seperti tekadku sebelumnya. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Yunho membawaku. Sehingga tanpa menjawabnya lagi, aku segera berjalan dan berlari kecil tanpa tujuan.

Tiupan angin yang kulewati tampak begitu lembut, langkah-langkah yang ku ikuti terasa ringan, genggaman tangannya yang hangat dan kuat seolah menyihirku dan membuatku enggan untuk melepasnya. Hingga akhirnya, aku dan Yunho berdiri di sebuah gerbang taman hiburan. Setelah menyerahkan dua tiket, kami pun masuk.

Yunho mengajakku menaiki berbagai arena permainan disana, dan tanpa melepas senyum, kami tertawa.

"Ke tempat inilah bila aku membolos ! Disini ramai dan semua orang disini pastilah tersenyum. Aku suka melihat senyum mereka. Tanpa beban dan begitu tulus !" Kata Yunho panjang lebar setelah hampir semua arena permainan sudah kami coba.

"Begitukah ? Kalau begitu, aku akan tersenyum untukmu !" Jawabku yang kemudian tersenyum.

Yunho diam, tanpa senyum ia terlihat dingin dan itu membuatku cukup tertegun. Apa aku salah bicara ?

"Wae ?" Tanyaku tak mengerti dan masih melihat Yunho yang hanya diam.

"Anio…" Jawab Yunho yang kini ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian tempat ini membuat aku dan Yunho kembali tertawa. Tanpa lelah kami terus berbicara. Hingga tanpa disadari, aku lupa akan waktu yang berjalan.

Mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Dan disanalah bias-bias warnanya yang memudar mulai menghilang.

"Arena terakhir… Taman Labirin !" Kata Yunho yang tanpa kusadari telah membawaku tepat berada di depan sebuah taman labirin yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Aaah… kau… sekarang sudah hampir malan, dan lagi pula aku mulai lelah !" Jawabku yang sedikit mulai merengek manja.

"Ayolah hyung… Anggap saja ini permintaanku yang terakhir !"

"Ah, aku tidak mau !"

Yunho menatapku dengan senyum memohonnya. Ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan inilah yang menyebabkanku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah …"

"Kyaaa… aku menunggu jawaban itu hyung…" Kata Yunho dengan lompatan bahagiannya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau masuk pintu satu dan aku pintu dua !"

"MWO ?"

"Wae ?"

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH ? Hari mulai gelap, kau masih akan membiarkanku seorang diri mencari jalan ?"

"Tenang saja hyung… kita pasti berhasil !"

"Kau… bagaimana bila aku terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar ?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa Hyung… lagi pula, sebut saja namaku bila kau mulai merasa takut. Arraseo ? So, aku duluan !"

Aku melihat Yunho memasuki taman itu dan menghilang di belokan yang pertama. Aku tak mengerti akan apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Namun bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya.

Dengan segala keberanian yang aku miliki, aku memasuki taman itu dari pintu yang berbeda dengan yang Yunho masuki. Jalan yang sempit dan berkelok-kelok aku susuri dengan sedikit ketakutan.

…

Langit yang berada diatasku kini gelap. Bintang-bintang bermunculan dan bulan pun sudah tampak dan mulai menerangi malam yang baru datang ini. Perubahan itu telah terasa, namun keadaanku belum juga berubah. Ya… aku masih terjebak di taman labirin ini, padahal arloji yang melingkar di lengan kananku tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Aku yang semakin ketakutan mulai merekatkan pakaianku dan tanganku pun dengan refleks memeluk tubuhku yang meronta karena kedinginan.

Semakin aku melangkah, semakin aku merasa takut. Langkah kaki pun semakin berat. Dengan jelas terasa, aku ketakutan. Aku diam dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya aku hanya mampu diam.

"Aku takut…" Lirihku kecil.

Tak ada jawaban. Kosong, sepi dan dingin. Keramaian itu tertetutupi oleh tumbuhan-tumbuan tinggi yang berada di sekelilingku ini.

"Yunho-ah… aku—!"

Kata-kata ku terpotong.

Aku terdiam. Dengan erat seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Tangannya melingkar di tubuhku, dengan lembut ia mengusap kedua lenganku dan menghangatkanku.

Ya, dia Yunho. Yunho memelukku, ia menghangatkanku. Sentuhan dan pelukannya hanya mampu membuatku diam, aku membisu dalam kegelapan di bawah hamparan bintang. Aku tak bisa membalas pelukannya, namun aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan ada di belakangmu bila kau menyebut namaku ! Kenapa tidak sedari tadi kau menyebut namaku ?" Bisik Yunho yang menyadarkanku dan membuatku terpaksa melepaskannya.

Aku kini berhadapan dengannya. Matanya masih seperti sebelumnya, kecil. Namun, senyumnya tak terukir di wajahnya. Ia memandangku dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya lenganku digenggamnya dan aku berlari kecil mengikuti langkahnya mencari jalan keluar.

Dan, tanpa perlu waktu lama aku dan Yunho kembali barada di tengah keramaian.

"Selanjutnya ?" Tanya Yunho yang akhirnya ia kembali menjadi Yunho yang semula dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Aku ingin pulang !" Jawabku ketus.

"Lebih bak kita makan dulu !"

"Aniyo… aku mau pulang !"

"Arraseo… aku akan mengantarmu pulang !"

Langah-langkah kaki yang terdengar di trotoar sepi itu adalah milikku dan Yunho. Entah kenapa, padahal belum begitu malam namun tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu, hanya aku dan Yunho.

Tanpa kata kami berjalan, tak ada seorang pun yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sebelum akhirnya, aku kembali berada di depan gerbang rumahku..

"Masuklah !" Kata Yunho ketika tepat aku melihat kearahanya.

"gomawo !" Jawabku dan sedikit membungkuk padanya. "Annyeong gihaseo…"

Aku memasuki gerbang rumahku dan ketika aku sampai di depan pintu, Yunho masih belum pergi.

"Kim Jaejoong… aku harap hari ini berkesan !" Teriak Yunho.

Kulihat Yunho akhirnya pergi, bersamaan dengan para bintang yang tersenyum menyambutku pulang.

End of Flashback

...

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan karena aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Pelukannya yang hangat masih melekat hingga saat ini. Senyumnya yang ceria selalu mempu menghipnotisku, begitupun dengan tatapan matanya ketika ia menjadi Yunho yang dingin, itu selalu membuatku mengingatnya.

Yunho-ah… aku selalu berharap bahwa kau bukan Hoobaeku. Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan sekolah ini seperti hari ini.

Ya… kata lulus sudah menempel di namaku. Aku telah lulus dari sekolah ini dan ini adalah hari terakhirku berada disini sebagai seorang siswa.

Aku kembali menatap angin yang masih mengelilingiku dalam diam.

...

TBC

hehehehe. ini ff chapter pertama saya ! xD  
diharapkan review nya ya. :)

gomawo ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

ANNYEONG! INI FANFIC DATENG LAGI :D  
makasih buat review2nya.  
semoga tidak mengecewakan ya?

Title : SMILE

Cast : Yunpa a.k.a Jung Yunho, Jaema a.k.a Kim Jaejoong, YUNJAE IS REAL :D

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, drama

declimer : My idea is MINE, biarkan Yunjae memiliki dunia sendiri. saya tidak berhak mengganggunya :P

Happy Reading~

Chapter 2

Jung Yunho

Aku melihatnya yang tengah seorang diri menungguku. Dalam diamnya ia memandang ke depan, menunggu seseorang, dan terlihat kesepian.

Aku tahu ia menungguku. Aku tahu dalam kehampaannya ia menginginkan kedatanganku. Ia menatap layar handphone-nya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak dapat kuartikan. Senyuman yang membuatku bertanya akan pertanyaan yang tak ada.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Hyung ? Kau tersenyum ketika melihat jawaban dariku yang akan terlambat datang. Kau tersenyum dan menyuruhku agar tetap menemani Junsu yang sebenarnya tak ku temani. Kau tahu ? Walaupun benar Junsu memintaku agar menemaninya, aku akan lebih memilih bertemu denganmu Hyung.

Asal kau tahu, aku telah datang ke tempat ini sebelum kau datang. Kenapa kau tak marah ketika melihat pesanku yang mengatakan aku akan terlambat ketika kau sudah menungguku selama satu jam lebih ? Kenapa kau masih tetap diam disini Hyung ? Bagaimana bila aku tak datang ? Akankah kau tetap berada disini ?

…

Hyung, aku berada di belakangmu. Sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu. Namun aku tak ingin segera bertemu denganmu, karena ku tahu tak lama setelah itu kau pasti pergi. Kau akan pergi dari sekolah ini. Dan aku tak menginginkan itu.

Aku ingin kau tetap disini. Sebagai temanku, sebagai Hyungku dan sebagai seseorang yang kusukai.

…

Jaejoong masih tetap diam walaupun telah dua jam ia menungguku yang tak ada. Tak sekali ia menatap layar handphonenya. Dan tak sekali pula ia terlihat kecewa.

Mungkinkah ia menuggu pesan dariku ?

To : Kim Jaejoong

Hyung, kau dimana ?

Aku melihatnya membaca pesanku dan kulihat ia membalasnya.

From : Kim Jaejoong

Wae ? Kau sudah sampai di sekolah ?

To : Kim Jaejoong

Belum. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang.

Mianhamnida, aku harap kau tidak marah.

From : Kim Jaejoong

Benar-benar tidak bisa ?

To : Kim Jaejoong

Apa kau sudah ada di sekolah ?

Ya sudah, aku akan mengusahakannya.

From : Kim Jaejoong

Aniyo…

Aku masih di rumah. Bila kau

Benar2 tidak bisa tak apa.

To : Kim Jaejoong

Aku tidak bisa karena Junsu

Memintaku menemaninya.

From : Kim Jaejoong

Temanilah dia. Aku tak apa.

Benarkah ini jawabanmu Hyung ? Kenapa kau berbohong Hyung ? apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membuatku merasa bersalah ? Hyung, mianhae.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mendekatinya. Tepat aku berada di belakangnya, tubuhnya yang kecil tak lebih tinggi dariku, aku sangat tidak ingin memanggilnya Hyung. Karena kata itu membuatku merasa ada benteng pemisah antara aku dan dia. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, membelai rambutnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

Ia masih tak menyadari kehadiranku, ia tetap memandang kedepan dan tak melihatku, hembusan napasnya terdengar berat dan kecewa. Aku melihatnya menggerakkan tangannya yang mencoba memegang angin yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat. Ada apa dengannya ?

"Yunho-ah… tidak tahukah kau aku menunggumu ?"

Ia mengatakannya dengan berat. Terdengar kemarahan yang tertahan dari nada suaranya. Apakah ia kecewa ? Beginikah ia bila aku tak datang ?

Telah banyak janji yang kubatalkan padanya. Apakah kata menyesal masih bisa dimaafkannya ? Hyung… mianhae.

...

Flashback

Pada minggu kedua musim semi, aku berjanji bertemu dengannya untuk melihat pemandangan di atas bukit itu. Bukan janji pertama namun dapat membuatku tak bisa melupakannya, dan akan selalu meninggalkan penyesalan untukku.

Janji itu memang tak begitu berarti, bahkan sangat sederhana hingga membuatku melalaikannya. Dan karena janji itulah aku melihat perbedaan dari dirinya. Entah apa yang kurasakan, namun aku sangat menyesal tidak bertemu dengannya saat itu.

Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya pukul empat sore. Namun, karena sesuatu hal yang tidak begitu pentig, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku.

Entah kenapa aku melupakan janji itu. Sama sekali aku tidak mengingatnya.

Sepulang sekolah aku pulang, dan kemudian pergi bersama beberapa temanku. Hingga pukul Sembilan malam aku baru kembali.

Handphone yang sengaja kutinggalkan masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku. Dan ketika aku membukannya ada tiga belas pesan suara.

Aku mendengarkannya.

"_Kau dimana ? Aku sudah sampai…" _

Aku terkejut mendengar pesan itu, satu per satu ku buka pesan suara itu dan semuanya berasal dari orang yang sama. Jaejoong Hyung.

"_Yunho-ah… kau dimana ?... aku menunggumu…_

"_Yunho-ah… apa kau tidak bisa datang? Jawab aku…_

"_Yunho-ah… kau akan menyesal bila tak datang..._

"_Yunho-ah… pemandangannya begitu indah… datanglah…_

"_Yunho-ah… apa kau begitu sibuk ? Cepatlah…_

"_Bila kau tidak bisa datang, jawablah pesanku… _

"_Kenapa kau masih belum datang ? Hari mulai gelap …_

"_Sepertinya kau tak datang…_

"_Aku masih menunggumu… _

"_Cepatlah… kalau tidak, aku akan pulang…_

"_Kau tahu ? Pemandangan yang ada di depanku begitu memesona… andai kau ada disini, kau pasti akan menyukainya… perumahan yang di hiasi lampu-lampu kecil itu ada di bawahku… Indahnya… sama seperti bintang yang ada diatasku. Walaupun belum semua bintang muncul, namun aku sangat menyukai pemandangan di sekelilingku ini… sayang sekali kau tak bisa datang…_

"_Yunho-ah… mianhae… aku harus pulang… mianhae, aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi…"_

Selama itukah kau menungguku ? Jaejoong Hyung… kenapa kau begitu bodoh… kenapa kau menugguku selama itu.

Kim Jaejoong… kau…

Dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan kata menyesal aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Demi tuhan Jaejoong Hyung… aku minta maaf… jeongmal mianhae…

End of Flashback

...

"Jeongmal mianhae…" Ucapku lirih dan berbisik padanya yang ada di depanku.

Kulihat ia diam. Tak lama ia berbalik dan melihatku.

Dengan keterkejutannya, ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku diam. Aku tak bisa membalas senyum itu, Karena entah apa yang kurasakan aku merasa takut akan kehilangan senyum itu.

Aku memandangnnya yang masih tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia terlihat tulus dan itu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskanmu Hyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau sudah lama menungguku ?" Tanyaku terdengar serius.

Jaejoong mulai menampakkan wajah bodoh yang tak mengerti akan pertanyaanku. Ia hanya diam dan terus memandangku.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kudengar dan tak ku mengerti. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Mencoba menyapu pemandangan yang sedari tadi di pandangannya seorang diri.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya…" Dengan dingin aku mencoba menyingkirkan rasa penasaranku akan apa yang sedang difikirkannya.

Kulihat di sudut mata, dia berbalik dan kini memandang hal yang sama denganku. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Dan semakin kutunggu, semakin ia membisu. Tanpa senyum ia mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku ?" Tanya Jaejoong kosong.

"Sejak kau datang, aku berada di belakangmu !" Jawabku yang berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan ?"

"Aku berbohong bila mengatakan tidak mendengarmu !"

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan apa yang aku katakan Yunho-ah…"

Kini aku yang tak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku melihatnya, dan secara refleks ia langsung mematahkan pandanganku. Ia membuang wajahnya berusaha menghindariku agar aku tak bisa melihat matanya yang tampak memancarkan sesuatu yang sangat disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Aku tak mengerti…" Jawabku dingin.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku harap kau selamanya tak mengerti…" Jawabnya yang kini ia tersneyum walaupun ada kebohongan di dalam senyumnya.

Aku cukup diam. Walaupun dalam kepalaku berputar seribu pertanyaan yang memaksaku agar aku segera mengeluarkan mereka.

"Jadi acaramu memberi makan pada kucingnya Junsu pun itu bohong ?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi yang tampak mengacuhkan sikapku yang hanya diam saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku berada di belakangmu sebelum kau datang…"

"Kau datang sebelum aku datang ?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku yang kini aku melihatnya. "Aku harap kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya !" Lanjutku sebelum aku membiarkan Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya.

Tampak pancaran kecewa dari wajahnya. Ia yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang telah sebelumnya tidak aku inginkan. Sehingga ia kembali diam.

"Mianhae… tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya kenapa ?" Kata Jaejoong yang terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Sudah kuduga !" Jawabku yang kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi ? katakanlah !"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya ?"

" … "

" … "

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu… Bila kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lupakanlah !"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu !" Jawabku datar.

" … "

" … "

"Yunho-ah Pabo… kenapa kau harus takut kehilanganku ? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bodoh."

"kau bisa berjanji tidak akan pergi ?"

"Aku…"

" … "

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Mematahkan pandangan yang biasa dilakukan Jaejoong padaku. Sudah kuduga… kau tidak bisa untuk tidak meninggalkanku Hyung ?

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan kesepian bila tidak ada aku !" Jawabnya yang mencoba ceria.

Jangan katakan hal seperti itu Hyung ? Aku mohon… jangan pernah kau mengatakannya. Karena mungkin kau tidak seperti aku yang menyukaimu. Aku akan sangat kehilanganmu setelah hari ini berlalu.

Kau tidak akan datang lagi ke tempat ini, dan kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi disini Hyung.

"Apakah… dibukit itu kau juga menungguku seperti ini ?" Aku bertanya dan masih tak melihatnya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"pabo… kenapa kau menungguku selama itu ? Apa mungkin bila aku saat ini benar-benar tidak datangpun kau akan menungguku sampai pukul delapan malam ?"

"Anio…. Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan datang. Jadi aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi !"

"Jadi bila aku tidak memberitahumu… kau masih _tetap akan menungguku_?"

"Kau kenapa ?"

" … "

"Kau punya masalah ? Ceritalah padaku !"

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku selama itu ?"

" … "

"Wae ?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa bila aku tidak menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal… itu saja !"

"Lalu kau harus membuatku menyesal ?"

"Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Lupakanlah !"

" … "

"Aku menyesal tidak datang ke bukit itu !"

"Begitukah ? Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang kesana saja ! "

Aku melihatnya yang tengah melihatku. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian meyakinkanku dengan matanya.

Aku segera menarik lengannya, dan berlari.

Sama seperti saat itu. Saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya berlari, dengan ringan ia mengikutiku. Dengan tawanya ia membawaku pada sebuah kata yang tak bisa kuungkapkan.

Setibanya di halte bis, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, bis yang kami tunggu segera datang. Dan tanpa perlu lama pula kami tiba di bukit yang kami tuju.

Bukit itu hijau. Disana begitu luas dan menyegarkan. Aku bisa berteriak sekeras yang aku inginkan. Aku melihat pemandangan komplek perumahan ada dibawahku. Inikah yang dia lihat ketika ia menungguku ? Hyung… semakin aku menatap pemandangan ini, rasa penyesalanku semakin dalam. Hyung…. Mianhae…

"Apakah saat itu juga ramai seperti ini?" Tanyaku yang melihat disekelilingku orang-orang yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Ya… seperti inilah saat itu… banyak orang sehingga aku tidak merasa seorang diri. namun, mereka tidak melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya…"

"Pemandangan yang sebenarnya ? Maksudmu ?"

"Ya… pemandangan yang sebenarnya adalah ketika malam datang. Walaupun aku sendiri, tapi pemandangan itu seolah menyihirku untuk tidak pergi dan meninggalkannya. Semakin malam, semakin sepi dan semakin mempesona pemandangan disekelilingku. Lampu-lampu itu seperti bintang, mereka berkedip dan tersenyum padaku. Bintang-bintang yang ada di atas dan di bawah ku saling bertegur sapa dengan senyuman. Kau harus melihatnya !"

"Begitukah ?"

"Ya… indah sekali !"

"Aku akan melihatnya bila kau menemaniku !"

"Aku akan menamnimu… tenang saja !"

Aku duduk di atas rumput hijau itu, dan tak lama aku melihat Jaejoong manjauh, walaupun tak lama pula ia segera kembali dan duduk di sampingku dengan beberapa makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

Kami membicarakan segala hal di sana. Saling menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh lawan bicara. Ya… aku ingin membicarakan segalanya bersama Jaejoong Hyung, karena entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku akan berpisah dengannya setelah ini.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa tak yakin bila mengutarakannya.

Hyung… your smile… always in my heart… nothing said I want you to know… just I love you…

…

TBC ~

sedikit curhat : sebenernya ini FF genderswitch dengan pair yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan #dorrr heheh ^^v jadi maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang kelupaan untuk di edit, tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk mencoba memperbaikinya. semoga bisa dimaafkan :) kalo disini! pyur -?- pure ini ff YAOI kok :D

Makasih buat : **LEETEUKSEMOX, Haiiro-Sora, Yunyun-Boo, Nara-Chan, Lee Haevi, Jaechaa, XXJia1993, Julie Yunjae, Chaeyon44, Bloody Evil From Heaven **

****ditunggu review nya kembali :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jung Yunho

Dibawah kesadaranku, aku melihat Senja kini di depan mataku. Mereka seolah berteriak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kupahami. Mereka memanggilku dengan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Karena Pancaran lembayung itu semakin memudar dengan ikatan mempesona dari sang empunya senja.

Langit yang biru itu menguning di tengah pandangan yang tak terbatas. Awan pun saling menyingkir seolah pementasan mereka telah selesai. Mereka berjalan dan meninggalkan aku dengan pandangan yang membuatku diam.

Orang-orang yang berkeliaran itu kini memudar, satu per satu mereka menghilang hingga akhirnya tak ada satu orangpun yang ada disini, yang menikmati pemandangan yang menyimpan banyak kebisuan, hanya aku dan dia.

Ia masih bercerita banyak akan keluarganya saat ini. Dengan pancaran kejujuran ia mengatakan tentang segala kehidupannya padaku. Ia bercerita akan masa kecilnya yang kesepian, tanpa teman, di lingkungan yang asing baginya. Ya… masa kecilnya di lewati di Negeri Sakura itu.

Pribadinya yang pendiam dilatarbelakangi oleh kehidupannya yang sepi di masa lalu. Pribadinya yang keras dilatarbelakangin oleh berbagai peraturan yang dihadirkan oleh orangtuanya di masa lalu. Ya… namja yang ada di depanku ini menumpahkan segala rahasianya padaku. Ia terbuka dan membuatku semakin tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang berarti untuknya.

"Kau tahu ? Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui kehidupanku…"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong membuatku harus melihatnya, ia tersenyum dan kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa kau sangat tertutup pada temanmu yang dulu ?" Tanyaku yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ya… aku sangat tertutup, jadi tidak heran kenapa aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan sedikitpun tentang kehidupanku pada mereka."

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka !"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mempercayaiku ?"

"Entahlah... mungkin karena aku merasa dekat denganmu !" Jawabnya ringan yang kemudian melihat ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Lalu kau… kenapa kau hanya diam saja ! Cepatlah ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu…"

Rengekannya yang seperti anak kecil selalu membuatku tidak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkannya. Dan tanpa paksaan aku menceritakan segala kehidupanku padanya. Tanpa kusadari, aku bercerita dengan sangat ringan, tanpa sesuatu yang ku sembunyikan. Aku menceritakan segalanya pada Jaejoong.

…

Kini pemadangan yang diceritakan Jaejoong telah nyata berada di depanku. Aku melihat ribuan bintang ada disekelilingku. Mereka ikut tertawa bersama kami. Seolah mereka mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Mereka menghiburku dengan kedipan mereka yang manja.

"Bintang itu yang paling terang…" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah bintang yang berada di atas kami.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Ya. Memang bintang itulah yang paling terang diantara bintang-bintang yang kami lihat.

"Ya… aku melihatnya…" Jawabku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai bintang ?"

" … "

"Karena aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka !"

"Mwo ?"

"Ya… aku bisa berbicara dengan bintang-bintang itu. Dan tanpa harus aku mengatakannya, mereka bisa mengerti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran dan perasaanku. Pancaran mereka sangat bersahabat…" katanya antusias.

"Begitukah ? Apa mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini ?"

"Mungkin saja. Tataplah mereka. Maka mereka akan balas menatapmu !"

Aku menatap bintang itu dalam diam. Dan kulihat Jaejoong tengah menatapku.

"Hei… bila kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Katakanlah padanya apa yang baru saja kau dengar dari hatiku !" Kataku yang masih menengadahkan kepalaku menatap bintang itu. "Sekarang, dengarlah bintang-bintang itu. Mereka akan mengatakan apa yang sedang kurasakan !" Lanjutku yang tak akan pernah bosan kembali menatapnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak bingung mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Pabo… bukan itu maksudku !" Aku Jaejoong jengkel.

"Lalu ?"

"Aish… sudahlah lupakan saja! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti maksudku !"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya kesal.

"Hahaha… aku suka melihatmu kesal !"

Aku tertawa dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum walaupun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau…" Jawabnya yang masih berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Jangan ditahan seperti itu. Senyumlah !"

" … "

Ternyata udara ditempat ini semakin dingin ketika aku merasakan malam semakin pekat dan cahaya yang menyinari kami semakin redup. Udara dingin yang mengelilingi kami pun semakin meraja.

Aku melihatnya merekatkan tangannya. Dan saat itu pula aku menariknya mendekat padaku dan melingkarkan tangan kananku di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau dingin !"

"Ya. Aku memang dingin, tapi kau tidak usah memelukku seperti ini !" Jawabnya yang berusaha untuk melepasakan lenganku dari pundaknya.

"Tapi aku akan lebih hangat bila memelukmu!"

"aish … dasar… pabo namja …"

Aku tak merespon apa yang diucapkannya. Dan tetap aku melingkarkan tangan kananku padanya.

"Yunho-ah !"

"Mwo ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung hari ini ?"

" … "

"Hei… jawablah !"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung ?"

"Tentu saja ! Bagaimana pun juga kau lebih muda dariku !"

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu ? Ya… kau harus memanggilku hyung !"

"Aku tidak ingin memanggilmu hyung !"

Jaejoong kemudian melihatku. Ia bertanya dalam pancaran matanya.

"Wae ?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin memanggilmu hyung !"

"Iya kenapa?"

" Sudahlah, jangan tanyakan hal itu…"

Aku melihatnya kini diam. Tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya.

"Arraseo !"

…

"Boleh aku bertanya ?" tanyaku.

"Mwo ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak sakit hati ketika mendengar bahwa aku memilih membatalkan janjiku denganmu hanya untuk Junsu dan kucingnya ?"

" … "

"Hei… kenapa kau diam ?"

"Kenapa aku harus sakit hati ? Kau dan Junsu sepasang kekasih… aku tidak berhak memaksamu untuk menemaniku !" Jawab Jaejoong ringan.

"Begitukah ?"

" … "

"Kau tahu ? Aku dan Junsu sudah lama berpisah !" Aku mematahkan pandanganku darinya, entah kenapa, ketika aku mengatakannya ada beberapa yang aku harapkan tidak aku lihat.

"Mwo ? Wae ?"

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain !"

Aku melihat Jaejoong sangat terkejut, ia menatapku dan kemudian segera ia mengendalikan dirinya dan aku tahu ia tengah mencari kata yang sesuai dengan suasana saat ini yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakannya ?" Tanyanya yang kemudian ai melepaskan tanganku.

"Wae ?"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan sangat terluka mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan ?"

"Dia menerima keputusanku tanpa harus bertengkar denganku. Aku menyukai orang lain dan diapun menyukai orang lain. Kini sekarang kita menjadi teman !"

"Apa semudah itu?"

"Ya… memang itulah yang terjadi…"

Jaejoong kembali memandang pemandangan itu. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, dan kembali merekatkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti pada jalan pikiran kalian berdua ! Kalian mudah memulainya, tapi mudah pula menyelesaikannya… sesimple itukah perasaan kalian ?"

"Yang aku tahu, aku tidak merugikannya dan tidak membuatnya terluka. Selama itu baik-baik saja apa yang harus kami permasalahkan lagi ?"

"Ya… mungkin itu benar untuk kalian berdua… tapi… demi tuhan, bila aku menjadi Junsu, aku akan membunuhmu…"

"A… wae ?"

"Dengan mudah kau mengatakan menyukai orang lain…"

"Aku tidak mengerti !"

"Bila aku menjadi Junsu, aku akan membunuhmu yang dengan mudah mengatakan menyukai orang lain setelah beberapa lama kita berpacaran… huh ! hubungan macam apa itu… apakah memang begitu hubungan anak kecil seperti kalian ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya bila kau menjadi Junsu…"

" … "

" … "

Aku diam dan tak memiliki kata lagi untuk berbicara dengannya. Begitu pun dengan Jaejoong. Ia tampak bingung dan jalan diamlah yang kami ambil untuk saat ini.

…

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?" Tanyaku yang kemudian memandangnya.

Ia terlihat tersenyum. Walaupun masih tak melihatku.

"Aku tidak tahu !" Jawabnya ringan.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta ?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Aaaaa…Kau sedang jatuh cinta! Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya begitu excited, namun dibalik itu semua, ada beberapa organku yang tak dapat kukendalikan dengan benar.

"AKU TIDAK TAU…"

Ia berteriak padaku dan membuatku tak bisa mengusik lagi apa yang ingin aku ketahui. Ia tampak marah, dan sedikit tersinggung. Aku menunduk dan sesekali melihatnya.

"Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku mengerti… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini…" Potongnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan pertanyaanku itu… oya, pukul berapa sekarang ?"

"Wae ? Kau mau pulang ? Sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan malam…"

"Kau sendiri ?"

"Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin tetap disini !"

"Baiklah, aku juga belum ingin pulang !" Jawabku yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Bila kau ingin pulang. Pulanglah ! Aku tak apa ditinggal sendiri !"

"Hanya namja bodoh yang meninggalkan orang yang disukainya seorang diri !"

Jaejoong tak menjawab perkataanku.

Dan tak lama aku melihat sebutir air mata menetes. Aku segera terperanjat dan menatapnya. Ya. Ia menangis dalam diamnya.

Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya dariku. Dan ia menghapus air matanya.

"gwenchana… !" Jawabnya yang kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanyaku yang berusaha agar ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

" … "

"Bukankah kau percaya padaku ? Katakanlah kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti ini…"

"Mianhae… sudahlah jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja !"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh. Yang hanya mengangguk dan diam. Sementara orang yang ada di sampingku saat ini menangis !"

" … "

"Maafkan aku bila aku menyinggung perasaanmu… maafkan aku bila aku telah menyakitimu… jeongmal mianhae…"

"Pabo… aku menangis bukan karena kau…"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya…"

" … "

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin pulang ?"

" ? "

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di luar… aku akan menjalankan hidupku selama empat tahun disana ! atau mungkin aku tidak akan kembali…"

apa yang aku takutkan kini kudengar dengan jelas. Ia mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi. Tanpa tahu kapan ia akan kembali. Aku hanya diam dan tak bisa bersuara. Sesuatu telah menghalangi tenggorokanku.

"Karena itulah… aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu, jika aku akan selalu bersamamu ! Mianhae… seperti yang kau tahu... hampir semua keluargaku, kini di luar. Dan mereka menungguku …"

...

"Lalu ?" Tanyaku yang masih enggan melihatnya.

"Mianhae… ini adalah hari terakhirku di Korea. Pukul delapan besok adalah jadwal penerbanganku. Kau tahu, banyak tempat yang akan kurindukan… bukit ini, atap geduang sekolah kita, taman labirin.. dan masih banyak lagi… aku pasti merindukannya…

"Ya… walaupun, banyak tempat yang akan aku rindukan, namun hanya satu orang yang akan kurindukan… kau… Yunho-ah… aku pasti merindukanmu !"

Aku masih diam dan tak memandangnya, walaupun aku tahu, ia sedang berusaha menemukan mataku.

"Katakanlah sesuatu Yunho…"

" … "

"Yunho ah…"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku ?"

" … "

" … "

"Jangan marah, kita masih bisa bertemu.. tenang saja. Alamat e-mailku tak akan aku ganti, begitu pula dengan nomor handphoneku… lalu, setelah kau lulus nanti… aku akan menunggumu di sana…"

" … "

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi…"

"Lalu bagaimana selama satu tahun ini ? siapa yang akan melarangku membolos ? siapa yang akan menemaniku memandang bukit ini ? Siapa yang akan menemaniku memasuki taman Labirin ? atap gedung itu akan kosong… Begitupun aku… siapa yang akan mengisi kekosonganku ?"

"Hanya satu tahun… setelah itu, kau akan bertemu lagi denganku… aku akan kembali menjadi hyungmu…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku sangat membenci kata Hyung itu.

"Wae ?" Tanyanya.

" … "

…

"Aku mohon… jangan membenciku !"

" … "

"Yunho-ah… Katakanlah sesuatu !"

"Saranghae !"

Aku melihatnya, dan menyatakan bahwa aku menyukainya dengan tegas dan jelas. Namun, tanpa kata ia tampak terkejut. Ia balas melihatku dan mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan dalam mataku.

"Kau tahu ? Kata itu yang selama ini aku takutkan…"

Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat ringan dan ia segera kembali mematahkan pandanganku. Ia memandang ke depan dan mencoba tersenyum samar di tengah kegelapan itu. Ia mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya walaupun tak mengatakan sesuatu, seolah ia ingin berkata yang tak bisa dikatakannya.

Hyung… aku sudah mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mengatakan ya ?

"Wae ?" Tanyaku setelah lama aku hanya diam.

"Karena… aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari adik kelasku seperti kau !"

" … "

"Karena… aku hyung mu !"

"Lalu ?"

" … "

Jaejoong menatapku. Mencoba membuatku mengerti akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kumengerti. Ia mengatakan tidak dalam matanya. Tidak untuk mengizinkanku memasuki hati dan dunianya. Tidak untuk membiarkanku tidak memanggilnya hyung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin memanggilmu hyung ?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa lama.

" ? "

"Karena aku tahu, itu akan membuatmu mengatakan tidak !"

"Mianhae !"

"Wae ?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Yunho !"

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti !" Aku sedikit berteriak dalam setiap kataku. "Ya… aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi asal kau tahu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mencoba mengerti kau. Tapi kau… tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk mengerti."

Jaejoong diam dan tak menatapku. Ia menunduk, dan menghindar.

Aku duduk dalam diam bersamanya. Tak ada kata yang mampu kami ucapkan ketika malam semakin larut. Keheningan itu benar-benar kembali menyelusup dan berdiri di sekeliling kami. Mereka meniupkan kedinginan pada hati dan fikiran kami.

Aku yang mencoba melihatnya selalu dihindarinya.

"Aku ingin pulang !" Aku Jaejoong yang kemudian berdiri. "Kurasa sudah cukup aku disini, aku sudah menyimpan semua tempat ini dan aku yakin aku tidak akan melupakannya !"

Aku melihatnya kembali tersenyum, seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatupun saat ini. Aku yang tidak nyaman melihatnya seperti itu juga turut berdiri. Dan kemudian menggenggam lengannya tanpa kata serta berjalan mengantarnya pulang.

Tangannya memang dingin, namun setelah lama aku menggenggamnya, tangan itu kini hangat. Aku harap, jalan ini takkan pernah berujung. Aku tidak ingin melihat punggungmu menjauh dan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Aku tak ingin kau sampai hyung… mungkin aku memang egois, tapi keegoisan ini hadir karena kelembutanmu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskannya. Ikatan yang tak terlihat itu ada… mereka hadir tak bisa putus oleh sesuatu seperti ruang dan waktu.

"Aku sudah sampai ! Annyeong jihaseo…" Tepat di depan rumahnya, Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau bisa berjanji akan tetap menungguku kan ?" Tanyaku yang masih menggenggam erat lengannya.

"nae, yaksokae dongsaengie !"

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas, dan aku hanya mampu menatapnya menjauh. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

…

Pertemuanku malam itu dengannya bukanlah pertemuan terakhirku bersamanya, namun malam itu merupakan terakhir kalinya aku bisa berbicara dengannya.

Karena pagi ini, aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan di bandara itu. Ia pergi dan menggucapkan selamat tinggal pada Korea.

...

TBC ~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Smile

Cast : Yunpa a.k.a Jung Yunho, Jaema a.k.a Kim Jaejoong

Rate : T for Teen

Yunjae is REAL!

Happy Reading~

Chapter 4

Jung Yunho POV

Dia menghilang. Seorang Kim Jaejoong menghilang. Tanpa jejak, tanpa sebuah imajinasi yang manis, dia menghilang dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Bukan untuk pertama kali, nomer yang kuhubungi dijawab oleh jawaban yang sama. Hanya seorang operator yang tidak pernah mengganti kalimatnya. Ya, nomernya sudah tidak digunakan. Bukan hanya itu, e-mail yang dia janjikan kepadaku, sudah di hapusnya. Ya! Kim Jaejoong!

"Mianhamneeda... yang mengetahui kemana tuan muda Jaejoong kuliah hanya Tuan dan Nyonya besar." Jawab seorang yeoja paruh baya ketika aku menanyakan kemana Jaejoong pergi.

"Lalu, apakah aku bisa bertanya langsung pada Kim ahjumma atau Kim ahjusshi?"

"Ehmm.. untuk masalah itu—"

"Boleh aku tahu dimana, Kim ahjumma atau Kim ahjusshi berada?"

"Tuan besar sekarang berada di Amerika, sedangkan Nyonya besar sendiri ada di Jepang."

"Kurrae? Arraseo.. hemm gomawo."

Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku menemukanmu? Babo Namja!

Aku hanya merutuk dalam hati. Dengan langkah lemah aku berjalan pulang. Tidak ada petunjuk pasti akan keberadaannya. Dia semakin sulit untuk ditemukan.

...

Dalam waktu satu bulan aku tidak berhenti mencarinya. Dari sebuah petunjuk tentang keberadaan orangtuanya aku mencari keberadaannya. Aku mencari namanya dari setiap universitas yang ada di Jepang ataupun di Amerika. Tidak ada satu universitaspun yang luput dari perhatianku, namun tidak ada yang memberiku jawaban tentangnya.

Ada beberapa nama Kim Jaejoong yang kutemukan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab bahwa dia adalah Jaejoong yang kucari.

Setiap hari aku semakin gila mencarinya, pergi kebeberapa tempat yang memberiku harapan tentangnya, walaupun jawabannya sama. Kosong. Tidak ada Jaejoong.

Aku menghiraukan kehidupan sekolahku, bukan satu atau dua kali orangtuaku dipanggil ke sekolah. Masa bodoh! Yang menjadi tujuanku selama ini hanya satu. Aku harus menemukannya. Namun, itu tidak berjalan mudah.

Jalanku bertemu dengannya semakin menghilang, tidak ada petunjuk apapun lagi. Membuatku harus bertemu dengan kata menyerah. Walaupun asa itu tak pernah hilang, aku berjanji, aku akan menemukannya kembali.

...

Lima tahun kemudian.

Jaejoong belum kutemukan.

End of Yunho POV

...

Kim Jaejoong POV

Malam itu takkan pernah bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Sebuah malam yang bisa membuatku menangis dalam senyuman. Sebuah malam yang bisa membuatku terbang dan terjatuh saat itu pula. Sebuah malam yang yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Malam itu takkan pernah mudah hilang dari ingatanku. Malam itu akan selalu tersimpan rapat dalam laci yang penuh akan memori indah di masa lalu.

Ya, malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku bersamanya. Sebuah malam yang telah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu. Sebuah malam yang telah aku tinggalkan kebohongan yang dalam di sana. Sebuah kebohongan yang aku fikir terbaik untukku dan dapat dengan mudah membuatku bisa melupakannya. Walaupun ternyata hasilnya hanya menjadi sebuah belaka yang membuatku tetap mengingatnya dan membuatku justru semakin sulit untuk melupakannya.

Apakah dia masih mengingatku ? apakah dia masih menyimpan ukiran indah tentang aku dan dia dulu ? atau Mungkinkah dia tidak membenciku ?

Sebuah kebohongan aku tinggalkan tepat di depan wajahnya, sebuah ilusi yang pasti akan membuatnya marah dan membenciku. Dan bolehkah aku berharap dia sudah melupakan kebohongan yang aku tinggalkan untuknya.

…

Hidupku kini telah berubah, bukan lagi aku sebagai seorang siswa high school ataupun Mahasiswa sebuah universitas di Swiss. Kini aku telah menjadi seorang Chef di salah satu hotel terbesar di Korea. Ya… aku kembali ke Korea. Negara tempat dimana aku tumbuh. Dan sudah satu tahun aku disini.

Ternyata aku pulang, aku tidak menetap di Swiss. Namun tidak pula membuatku dapat bertemu dengannya. Waktu satu tahun di Korea, tidak mempertemukanku dengannya, tidak membuatku mencarinya, egois memang.

Tanpa jejak, aku memintanya mencariku. Menjanjikan kebohongan yang hanya menjadi ilusi di waktu yang lalu. Tidak ada komunikasi, tidak ada sua yang nyata. Sejak kepergianku saat itu, aku benar-benar menghilang, menghilangkan jejak untuknya.

…

Pagi ini rutinitas ku berjalan seperti biasa. Aku berangkat menuju tempat yang seharusnya aku berada, kitchen, dan tiba tepat sebelum pukul delapan di sana, dengan diantar oleh supir pribadiku. Aku memasuki ruanganku yang berada di lantai lima. Ruanganku telah rapih dan ketika aku duduk telah tersedia Coffee latte favoritku dan air putih serta beberapa berkas yang tersisa kemarin. Ya, memang, seorang chef memiliki ruangan pribadi, dan seperti kebiasanku sebelumnya, sebelum aku ke dapur, aku akan duduk di kursiku dan memeriksa beberapa berkas yang ada di mejaku. Dan kali ini, berkas-berkas itu adalah berkas yang sama seperti yang kemarin yaitu berkas para pelamar yang bermaksud mengisi beberapa tempat kosong di dapurku.

Aku memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut satu per satu dan kembali mengerjakan apa yang harus ku kerjakan. Namun, tak lama seseorang memasuki ruanganku dan memintaku untuk segera menemui Presiden direktur hotel ini, di ruangannya yang berada tepat di sampingku.

...

Ruanganku dengannya memang tidak begitu berbeda. Hanya saja ruangan itu lebih besar, lebih kumplit dan lebih nyaman. Kulihat tak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu, hanya ada benda-benda tak hidup yang meramaikan ruangan ini.

Namun tak lama, terdengar seseorang memasuki ruangan dan segera aku menyapa dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Annyeonghaseo !" Sapaku ketika ia memasuki ruangan.

"A. kau… ternyata kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga !" Jawabnya yang kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ya… di adalah Presiden Direktur yang aku maksud. Pemilik hotel tempatku bekerja saat ini.

Ia tinggi dan berisi, walaupun umurnya sudah hampir tujuh puluh tahun namun ia masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Aku begitu hormat padanya, ia baik dan sangat menghormatiku sebagai pemegang chef utama di hotelnya. Terkadang, Ia menganggapku sebagai puteranya sendiri.

"Duduklah !" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kepada kursi yang ada di depannya.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan kemudian aku melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong… kau mungkin akan sangat terkejut mendengar hal ini, namun aku telah mempertimbangkannya secara matang… dan ini adalah keputusan final-ku…. Aku harap kau tidak menolak dan akan tetap menjadi seorang chef utama di hotel ini !" Ia berbicara panjang lebar yang membuatku harus berfikir lebih keras akan maksud dari perkatannya. "Aku sudah berumur, dan sepertinya aku tidak harus mengatakan berapa jumlah umurku…

"Jaejoongie… aku sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dan hotel ini akan aku serahkan kepada Putera tunggalku yang aku fikir sudah bisa menggantikanku… dan aku harap kau tetap bertahan, karena aku tahu mancari chef yang kompeten seperti kau sangat sulit…"

"Saya tidak mungkin menolak untuk tetap bekerja di hotel ini. Jadi, tidak mungkinlah saya keluar dari hotel ini bila hanya berganti presiden direktur !" Jawabku yang kemudian menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatku padanya.

"Begitukah ? Aku pegang janjimu…" Jawabnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menyanggupi apa yang dikatakannya.

"Oya, dia datang hari ini… dan minggu lalu di baru pulang dari Amerika…"

Setelah tepat dia membereskan ucapannya, telepon di ruangan itu berdering dan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Ye ?... oya, suruh dia langsung menuju ruanganku… ya…" Jawabnya yang kemudian menutup kembali tetepon itu. "Penggantiku sudah tiba… dan sekarang dia sedang menuju ke ruangan ini… Biar sekalian aku memperkenalkanmu padanya…" Lanjutnya padaku.

"Jeongmal Kamsahamneeda !" Jawabku patuh.

...

Aku menunggunya datang. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Ketika aku menunggunya, detakkan jantungku semakin cepat. Aku diam hingga akhirnya sebuah ketukkan pintu menegurku. Presiden memerintahkannya masuk dan aku segera berdiri bermaksud menyapanya. Dan…

"Annyeonghaseo !" Sapaku yang sedikit membungkuk padanya.

Ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku, aku melihatnya… melihat mata musang itu dan ia pun melihatku dengan cukup terkejut.

Pandangan mata itu… mata itu yang sudah lama ku rindukan kini ada di depanku. Kini ada di hadapanku dan dengan dingin ia melihatku. Tanpa senyum ramahnya, tanpa kata lembutnya ia menghampiri appanya. Dia Jung Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong… Ini putraku… Jung Yunho, dan Yunho… dia adalah chef utama di sini selama setahun belakangan ini dan dia sangat berbakat, dia lulusan terbaik dari Swiss. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan chef utama seperti dia !" Kata presiden dengan ramah.

"Kim Jaejoong-imnida…" Sapaku padanya untuk kedua kali.

Yunho tak melihatku. Benarkah kemarahan itu masih melekat di hatinya ? Benarkah ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat membenciku ?

Yunho hanya melirik tanpa menetapkan matanya di mataku. Ia mencoba tersenyum hambar pada appanya.

"Jaejoong… Yunho lebih pintar dariku. Lebih hebat, dan aku yakin kerja sama antara kalian dapat membawa hotel ini menjadi hotel yang lebih baik dan lebih hebat. Ah… aku harap aku tinggal menikmatinya saja… benarkan Yunho?"

"Aku akan berusaha… abeoji !" Jawabnya yang masih terdengar dingin.

"Oya, Yunho termasuk lulusan terbaik dari universitasnya di Amerika… jadi kau Jaejoong… jangan sepelekan dia… arraseo ?"

"Ye… aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin !" Jawabku yang kemudian menunduk.

Amerika ? Benarkah apa yang kudengar ?

Apakah dia benar-benar mencariku hingga bersekolah ke sana ? Jung Yunho… jeongmal Mianhae…

Setelah lama Presiden Direktur memperkenalkan aku dan Yunho dengan sangat baik akhirnya, dia pergi dan meninggalkan aku dengannya di ruangan ini.

"Ruangan saya ada di samping ruangan anda… bila anda membutuhkan sesuatu silakan panggil saja ! Namun, saya akan banyak menghabiskan waktu saya di dapur ... Mohon kerjasamanya…"

Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat gugup. Walaupun akhirnya setelah itu, aku pergi dan langsung menuju dapur.

…

Apa yang kurasakan saat ini, tidak dapat kugambarkan dengan mudah. Demi Tuhan, aku terkejut dan merasa sesak.

Aku melihatnya… melihatnya yang juga melihatku. Melihatnya dengan pancaran kecewa yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Yunho-ah… bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau sudah tidak membenciku ? Namun, sayang… sepertinya itu hanya boleh menjadi sebuah harapan yang takkan pernah terwujud.

Aku kembali mencoba terfokus pada masakan-masakan yang ada di hadapanku, kenbali aku harus bergelut dengannya dan berkonsentrasi akan setiap hidangan yang akan kusajikan untuk para tamu hotel hari ini.

…

Dengan konsentrasi yang aku lakukan, aku akhirnya mampu melewati pekerjaanku dengan baik tanpa harus mengingatnya, hingga akhirnya aku pulang tepat pukul delapan malam.

Ketika aku keluar dari ruanganku, aku melihatnya juga keluar. Dan dengan ringan ia mengacuhkanku setelah selama beberapa detik mata kami bertemu.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berusaha mengerti akan apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan lemah aku pulang.

…

Tepat satu minggu aku melihatnya yang masih enggan berbicara denganku. Ia masih diam dan mengacuhkanku. Pribadi seorang Yunho yang hangat terasa sangat dingin, hingga aku tidak berani menyentuhnya.

Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan senyumnya padaku, dan Selama ini pula aku tidak pernah dipanggilnya walaupun hanya untuk urusan hotel. Ia benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai rekannya.

Dengan pertimbangan yang matang, kepastian itu menemaniku untuk menemuinya dan mengatakan apa yang menjadi bebanku padanya selama ini.

Dengan degupan jantung yang tidak bisa pernah membuatku nyaman aku mengetuk pintu itu, dan dengan perlahan aku masuk ketika ia mengatakan ya.

End of Yunho POV

...

Jung Yunho POV

Damn! Aku menemukannya. Dia dihadapanku! Kim Jaejoong ada dalam jarak pandangku. Mata itu, duo eyes itu menatapku. Bisakah aku memeluknya? Bolehkah aku tidak melepaskannya lagi?

Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, dan selama itu dia tetap terpatri di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari segala pesona namja ini. begitupun aku yang semakin hari semakin menggilainya.

Kim Jaejoong—

"Kim Jaejoong… Ini putraku… Jung Yunho, dan Yunho… dia adalah chef utama di sini selama setahun belakangan ini dan dia sangat berbakat, dia lulusan terbaik dari Swiss. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan chef utama seperti dia !" Kata appa dengan ramah.

"Kim Jaejoong-imnida" Sapanya yang kemudian sedikit membungkuk

MWOYA? Dia memperkenalkan dirinya seolah tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya? Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa maksudmu? dan apa pula itu? Swiss? pantas aku tidak menemukanmu.

Sakit! Apakah benar dia telah benar-benar melupakanku?

Aku menghindar dari setiap tatapannya, aku tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan matanya saat ini. dia terlalu mengejutkan, setiap langkah yang dilaluinya selalu membuatku tercengang, membisu. Dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jaejoong… Yunho lebih pintar dariku. Lebih hebat, dan aku yakin kerja sama antara kalian dapat membawa hotel menjadi hotel yang lebih baik dan lebih hebat. Ah… aku harap aku tinggal menikmatinya saja… benarkan Yunho?"

Appa memperkenalkanku lebih dalam dengannya. Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa terasing dengannya. Ayolah! Dia Kim Jaejoong, alasan hidup dan matinya puteramu!

"Aku akan berusaha… abeoji !" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan ringan, terkesan dingin. Ya! Itulah yang ingin aku tunjukkan padanya sekarang.

"Oya, Yunho termasuk lulusan terbaik dari universitasnya di Amerika… jadi kau Jaejoong… jangan sepelekan dia… arraseo ?"

"Ye… aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin !" Jawabnya yang kemudian menunduk.

Ya! Aku harap kau mendengarnya Kim Jaejoong. Aku kuliah di Amerika, aku mencarimu! Aku ingin kau tau itu.

Setelah lama, akhirnya appa meninggalkanku dengannya. Hanya aku dan dia. Dan untuk pertama kali, aku merasa asing dengannya.

"Ruangan saya ada di samping ruangan anda… bila anda membutuhkan sesuatu silakan panggil saja ! Namun, saya akan banyak menghabiskan waktu saya di dapur ... Mohon kerjasamanya…"

Aish ! haruskah seformal itu di petemuan pertama kami?

Aku mendengar pintu di tutup. Kim Jaejoong, aku merindukanmu.

...

Aku tengah fokus pada laptop ku, mengamati keadaan ekonomi hotel ini. dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan terlihatlah Jaejoong yang kemudian masuk serta duduk dengan ragu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dingin menghiraukannya

"Aku… aku…"

Aku masih tak melihatnya.

"Aku ingin kau memecatku !"

Mwoya?! Apalagi ini ! memecatmu?! Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bisa membuat surat pengunduran diri..." Jawabku dingin.

...

TBC~

Gomawo buat para reader yang terus baca ff gaje ini. gak tau harus gimana ngungkapinnya, tapi review dari kalian bener2 bikin aku semakin semangat buat lanjutin nih ff! Hohoh xD

Makasih banget ya..

RnR~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Smile**

**Cast : Yunjae COUPLE**

**author : ahnhaerin**

Happy READING~~

Chapter sebelumnya :

_Yunho tengah fokus pada laptonya, mengamati keadaan ekonomi hotel ini. dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan terlihatlah Jaejoong yang kemudian masuk serta duduk dengan ragu._

_"Ada apa ?" Tanya__nya__ dingin menghiraukan__ jaejoong._

_"Aku… aku…"_

_Yunho __ masih tak melihat__ Jaejoong__._

_"Aku ingin kau memecatku !"_

_"Kau bisa membuat surat pengunduran diri..." Jawab__ Yunho__ dingin._

Chapter 5

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku terkejut. Tak percaya Yunho mengatakan itu padaku. Yunho-ah kau benar-benar bukan Yunho yang dulu. Kau berubah, berubah menjadi seorang Yunho yang menakutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya…" Jawabku yang mencoba seringan mungkin.

"Bukankah kau seorang mahasiswa dari Swiss?…" Tanyanya yang akhirnya melihatku tajam. "Apakah seorang lulusan dari Swisstidak bisa hanya membuat sebuah surat pengunduran diri ?" Lanjutnya yang kemudian ia benar-benar menatapku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba menahan apa yang ada dalam hatiku, dan berusaha agar air mataku tidak jatuh di hadapannya.

"Janjiku pada appamu yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa membuat surat itu !" Jawabku berusaha tetap biasa.

Aku melihatnya diam. Dan pancaran kemarahan itu seolah semakin berhembus di sekelilingnya. Ia masih menatapku ketika aku mulai balas menatapnya, Mianhae...

Dan ketika aku mulai menunduk, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mohon… pecat aku !" Kataku ragu.

"Atas alasan apa aku harus memecatmu ?"

"Apa saja, dengan mangatakan aku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Atau berbicara lancang seperti ini padamu..."

Ia kembali diam dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lewat matanya.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu bila kau tidak membuat surat pengunduran diri!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa membuatnya… aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada Appamu… Aku tidak bisa terus berdiam saja di hotel ini tanpa menerima perintah satu pun darimu !"

"Bukankah orang sepertimu sangat mudah mengingkari janji? Katakanlah kebohongan pada appaku, seperti yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya… bukankah itu mudah untukmu ?"

Deg!

Yunho mendelik padaku. Mengingatkanku akan penyesalan yang memang selalu menghantuiku. Aku diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya.

Tatapannya mulai berubah intens, seolah menekanku dan memintaku mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ? Jawablah… bukankah itu mudah untukmu ?"

Aku benar-benar terhanyut pada lautan kebisuan itu. Mereka menelanku dan membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

...

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya…! tapi asal kau tahu… bukan hal yang mudah aku membohongimu! Mianhae Yunho-ah..." Jawabku yang benar-benar menghindar dari pandangannya. "Bila membuat surat itu suatu perintah darimu. Aku akan melakukannya. Jeosunghamneeda. Bila aku mengganggumu. Siang ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan suratnya. Anyeong !" Lanjutku yang kemudian berdiri.

Aku bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dengan berat aku meninggalkannya. Langkahku segera menuju ruanganku.

…

Ternyata apa yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Dia membenciku. Sangat membenciku. Akh, memang itu suatu hal yang wajar dan memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Jaejoong Babo… itulah resikomu menghindar dari seseorang. Kau akan dibencinya.

…

Setelah aku menyelesaikan surat itu, aku segera kembali keruangannya. Dan menghampirinya yang masih belum merubah posisi sebelumnya.

"Ruangan yang sebelumnya aku tempati sudah aku kembalikan seperti sebelum aku disini. Ini suratku…" Kataku yang kemudian membungkuk padanya. "Anyyeong ji haseo !"

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau menghilang ?" Tanyanya mengejutkan.

Deg!

Aku hanya diam, tak memberi jawaban untuknya karena memang tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa aku jadikan jawaban.

Tanpa melihatnya pula, aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan segera pergi dari hotel yang selama satu tahun itu aku tempati.

Kenapa aku merasa sakit ?

Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya aku meninggalkan dia. Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini ? Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku menangis. Sama seperti saat itu, aku menangis ketika aku meninggalkannya.

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Yunho POV**

Kim Jaejoong

Lagi! Kembali kau menghindariku, mematahkan pandanganku dan mencoba menghilang dari pandanganku. Cheh :/ jangan bodoh! Aku bukan namja bodoh yang akan kembali melepaskanmu.

Mencarimu, menunggumu dan akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu. Itu bukan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku tidak ingin menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Kau tidak akan kembali kubiarkan pergi. Di sini tempatmu, bersama Jung Yunho!

Aku selalu menekankan hal-hal itu dalam pikiranku, tidak pernah satu kalipun aku menggantinya dengan pikiran yang lain, namun apa yang kulakukan selalu tidak sama dengan apa yang kuharapkan selama ini.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau menghilang?"

Untuk pertama kali aku menanyakannya, pertanyaan yang selalu membelengguku setelah lama aku tak melihatnya. Kenapa ia menghilang? Kenapa ia seolah ingin melupakanku?

Namun sayang, Jaejoong tak menjawabnya. Setelah suratnya ia simpan di datas mejaku, dia pergi. Aku tahu dia mendengarnya, namun lagi-lagi dia menghindarinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, demi tuhan. Aku merindukanmu" ucapku lirih setelah lama ia meninggalkan ruanganku.

...

Sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi namja yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Nomor baru yang kudapatkan dari data Jaejoong, kini tengah kuperhatikan. Nomor yang selama ini kucari tak kunjung kuhubungi. Walaupun, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang. Benar-benar mengundurkan diri.

Appa juga pernah menanyakannya, dan beberapa karyawan yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Jaejoong tak luput bertanya padaku, dan jawabanku sama "dia sakit, tidak bisa datang" dan dibalik kalimat itu, selalu tersimpan sebuah harapan akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disampingku, ketika aku menyesap segelas coffee latte pagi ini.

"Haruskah?" Tanyaku lemah.

"Kau bukan Yunho yang kukenal. Aku mengenalmu sebagai Yunho yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan apapun miliknya. Aku masih ingat, lima tahun lalu kau mencarinya seperti orang gila. Dan kini dia dihadapanmu, jangan bodoh! Apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi lagi?"

"Dia selalu menghindar dariku, dia selalu mencoba pergi dari hadapanku, bila itu yang membuatnya bahagia, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk tetap disampingku?"

"Hey! Kau akan kehilangannya bila berpikir seperti itu... Come on! Inikah Jung Yunho seorang pemilik hotel Dongbang terbesar di Korea ini? Aku mengenalmu, dan ini adalah sebagian dirimu yang ketakutan..."

"..."

"Bila kau merasa takut, temui dia. Dan tanyakan kenapa dia seperti ini, dan jangan membiarkannya pergi sebelum dia membuatmu yakin! Kau tidak ingin terlambatkan Presiden Jung?"

Terlambat?

Aku melihat Yoochun, dia tersenyum meyakinkanku.

"Kim Jaejoong juga mencintaimu... trust me!"

End of Yunho POV

...

**Jaejoong POV**

Setelah beberapa hari aku lewatkan hanya dengan bermalas-malasan di dalam apartemenku saja, akhirnya aku merasa bosan dan keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju taman disekitar apartment tempatku tinggal. Kemudia aku duduk ketika aku menemukan sebuah kursi kayu panjang di taman itu.

Pemandangan yang ramai itu cukup menghiburku, begitu banyak anak yang berlari kecil dan tertawa bebas.

'_Ke tempat inilah bila aku membolos ! Disini ramai dan semua orang disini pastilah tersenyum. Aku suka melihat senyum mereka. Tanpa beban dan begitu tulus!'_

Akh, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi ?

Huh ! Kata-kata itu, ketika di taman hiburankan Yunho-ah ? Kau menyukai senyum itu, tapi… ketika aku tersenyum kau hanya diam… hem… aku merindukanmu…

Aku menatap rumput yang aku pijak. Menunduk dan menunduk.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menangis. Air mata itu jatuh di punggung kakiku.

Kenapa aku menangis ? Akh, aku sangat tidak ingin menangis hanya karena seorang namja. Aku ini najma yang tegar dan berprinsip, lupakan Jaejoong… Lupakan dia…

"Jaejoong-sshi ?"

Seseorang menyebut namaku dan menghampiriku. Segera aku menghapus airmataku dan melihat ke arahnya.

Najma itu mendekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya aku bisa mengenalinya.

Dia Song Seung Hoon. Sahabat dekatku ketika aku di hotel itu.

"Seung Hoon-sshi… annyeong haseo !" Sapaku yang kemudian berdiri.

"Aaaa… ternyata kau sudah lebih baik tampaknya ? Tadi aku ke apartmentmu tapi tidak ada. Lalu ketika aku bermaksud pulang aku melihatmu disini !" Jawabnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! ada perlu apa ?"

"Aku hanya menjengukmu… Presdir Jung mengatakan bahwa selama beberapa hari ini kau sakit. Tapi ternyaat kau baik-baik saja ya ?"

"A… dia mengatakan itu ? "

"Nae… oya, sebenarnya kau sakit apa ?"

Kenapa dia mengatakan itu ? Apa maksudnya ?

Dia.. dia… akh, aku tidak mengerti jalan fikirannya.

"Jaejoong-sshi ? Ada masalah ?" Tanya Seung Hoon ketika melihatku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti. Aku mengikuti permainannya dan ikut membohongi Seung Hoon. Setelah beberapa lama aku berbincang dengannya. Dia pun pergi. Dan aku segera kembali ke apartment ku.

Aku mengambil handphone dan mencoba menghubunginya dengan nomor yang dulu pernah digunakannya. Dan… tersambung…

Selama sepersekian detik aku terkejut, nomor itu tidak di gantinya. Ia masih menggunakan nomor yang dulu.

"Yobaseo… " Kataku setelah aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat telepon itu.

"..." Yunho hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin kita bicara… aku menunggumu di taman hiburan pukul satu siang ini!" Lanjutku yang tidak juga mendengar jawabannya.

Toot… toot…

Dia mematikan sambungannya tanpa menjawab iya ataupun tidak.

Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya aku pun segera bersiap.

…

Aku tak menemukannya. Apakah dia tidak datang ?

Keraguan itu semakin memuncak ketika satu jam berlalu.

Dia pasti tak akan datang. Dia pasti tak akan datang. Kata-kata itu semakin menguat ketika waktu berjalan semakin cepat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan appaku…"

Yunho. Itu suara Yunho.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan akhirnya aku menemukan dia yang tengah berdiri di sampingku tanpa melihatku sedikitpun.

Kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan seperti menunjukkan ia tengah berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama.

Beberapa saat aku hanya bisa diam. Orang yang ada di sampingku ini semakin membuatku tidak bisa merangkai kata yang sudah sedari tadi telah aku siapkan.

"Aku yang akan mengecewakan appamu bukan kau !" Jawabku yang berusaha sedingin mungkin. Walaupu, ada keraguan yang tersimpan di sana.

"Mudah sekali kau berbicara ?"

"...Tidak semudah itu Yunho-ah"

Aku melihatnya diam. Dan masih tetap memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau tetap mempertahankan pembohong seperti aku!" Terdengar nada keberatan dalam setiap ucapanku. "Aku telah melukaimu… aku telah membuatmu kecewa… aku meninggalkan sebuah kebohongan yang besar tepat di hadapanmu… karena itu, kau salah bila tetap mempertahankanku !"

"Appa yang memintaku tetap mempertahankanmu. Bukan aku…" Jawabnya terdengar marah.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Babo namja! Namun, kau masih Yunho yang kukenal..."

Aku melihatnya yang kini melihatku. Tatapannya dingin dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Aku bukan Yunho yang dulu. Aku bukan Yunho yang bodoh !"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum, aku berdiri dan mencoba menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau tahu ? Aku merindukanmu. Walaupn kau mungkin tidak mempercayainya, tapi asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu…"

Yunho tak menjawabku, ia membiarkan tanganku yang menyentuh wajahnya, mata musang itu masih menatapku tajam, dan aku menemukan sebuah kerutan kecil di dahinya.

"Hey, kau lebih muda dariku, tapi kenapa sudah ada kerutan seperti ini?"

…

"Katakan kenapa kau menghilang ?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan mempercayainya…" Jawabku yang masih menatapnya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan..." terdengar suara Yunho yang mulai melembut. Apakah dia akan mempercayaiku?

"Aku menghilang karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka… aku ingin menghidar darimu karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak ingin itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan aku.. karena itulah aku menghilang darimu. Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau sekarang datang lagi ?"

"…"

"Setelah kau pergi… tiba-tiba kau datang lagi. Tidak seharusnya kau datang."

...

"Maafkan aku Jung Yunho…"

"Terima kasih… kau telah menghancurkan hidupku !"

Aku menatapnya.

Dan dia mematahkan pandanganku.

"Kau tau kau membuatku gila Kim Jaejoong? Kau tau aku mencarimu selama ini? mencoba menemukanmu..."

Tanpa kusadari air mata itu kembali jatuh.

"Aku membencimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi…" Lanjut Yunho.

"Y-yun.." gumamku yang tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya. Tidak, tidak lagi aku kembali seperti dulu, tanpa Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong kau bodoh!

Apa seperti ini rasa sakit ketika seseorang akan meninggalkanmu? Apakah seperti ini rasa sesal yang muncul setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Bodoh! Tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti dulu...

"Aku membencimu" Kata Yunho lagi. "Itu yang ingin kuucapkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu, namun sayang, ketika aku melihatmu..."

Aku kembali melihatnya dan mataku memancarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu…"

"Y-yunho..."

"Kau salah bila menganggapku akan melupakanmu dengan cara menghilang seperti itu. Kau salah bila mengatakan bahwa aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan setelah kau menghilang… asal kau tahu ? setiap tahun aku berharap bisa menemukanmu. Walaupun kadang terlintas oleh ku bahwa kau sudah melupakanku. Kata-kata itu semakin kuat tapi harapanku untuk menemukanmu pun semakin tinggi…"

"Aku…"

"Karena itu… aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

Yunho menariku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan itu, kembali aku merasakannya. Kehangatan itu, kembali aku rasakan. Yunho-ah… aku merindukanmu.

"Tapi…" Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Aku bukan lagi adik kelasmu, Kini aku telah menjadi Jung Yunho pemilik hotel dongbang… karena itu, tidak ada alasan lagi kau menolakku."

"Babo! Apa kau pikir—"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tidak bisa menolakku" Potong Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Na do saranghae Yunho-ah…"

Akhirnya, aku menemukan kembali perasaan yang selama ini menghilang dan kini kedatangannya aku sambut dengan baik, aku tidak mengusirnya seperti dulu.

I love you… what's that I just wanna say…

**The End**

Akhirnya ni FF tamatttt heheheh ^^v

maaf yak pendek :P tapi emang udah stuck idenya sampe situ :P

makasih buat semua reader :D

thanks to :

**Guest : **udah ini aku lanjutin :P makasih udah review :)

**Sid : **hohoho udah nyampe ke klimaks ini mah heheh :P makasih udah review :)

**Youleeta : **iya iya, makasih ya :) makasih udah review :)

**desi2121 : ** Ya gitu alesannya, hehe maaf kalo dalam penyampaian kurang dimengerti ya :D maklum, masih amatir :P makasih udah review :)

**Nara-Chan : **hohoho tenang, gak dipecat kok. yunho gak bodoh (ditonjok Yunho) hehehe  
oh gitu, iya makasih ya buat usulnya :) ini ff smp saya sebenernya, hehe cuma diganti castnya aja, waktu itu masih buta EYD #dorrr heheheh  
tapi makasih2 :D

**jaehoyunjae : **ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review :)

**gery miku : **bohongan gak ya? hahaha yeah, Yunho selalu setia sama jae kok :) makasih udah review :)

**LEETEUKSEMOX, rara, meirah1111, Julie YunJae, js-ie, Sora Hwang, XXJia1993**

****and

**silent reader :')**

**-hug hug hug- **


End file.
